He Loves Me Not
by December'sRose
Summary: It was just a small crush and even though Rachel and Fanny were over it, it was a crush they’d never forget. RachelxChadxFanny triangle


Title: He Loves Me Not

Rated K+

Summary: It was just a small crush and even though Rachel and Fanny were over it, it was a crush they'd never forget. RachelxChadxFanny triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own KND  
A/N This one shot refers to the times before Chad turned thirteen and became a traitor. I wanted to make a one shot that revolved around the probable friendships of Rachel, Chad and Fanny but at the same time I didn't want to make them OOC. Sorry if they are OOC.

Dedication: For King Bowser Kuppa. Hope this one shot was kind of what you had in mind!!!

----

_He loves me_

Before Chad turned thirteen, he shared a special bond of friendship with Rachel Edwards and Francine Fullbright. They were the best of friends but Rachel and Fanny thought of Chad as something more.

_He loves me not_

It became war when Rachel found out that Fanny "Liked-liked" Chad just as much as she did and she could tell things were not about to become pretty.

_He loves me._

Before he turned thirteen, Chad had trusted Rachel and Fanny with most of his secrets.

_  
He loves me not_

Both of the girls knew that when Chad turned thirteen their friendship with him would never be the same again.

_  
He loves me_

Chad was actually the only boy in the Kids Next Door that Fanny never called stupid

_He loves me not_

Jealousy became a strong feeling that the girls shared when they soon discovered that Chad (not yet thirteen) had his first girlfriend

_He loves me_

Rachel was relieved that Chad hadn't thought twice about changing their friendship even though his new girlfriend was trying to push her way between

them.

_He loves me not_

Fanny and Rachel called a very short truce in order to complete a very important mission: Operation Break-Up-Chad-And-His-Current-Girlfriend!

_He loves me_

It was hard keeping their sly grins unnoticeable as the girls comforted a now confused Chad who was trying to figure out why his girlfriend of two months dumped him.

_He loves me not_

When Chad found out that Rachel and Fanny were the causes of his breakup, he didn't speak to them for two whole weeks.

_He loves me_

After the two weeks of silence, Chad finally started talking to Rachel and Fanny again, who both claimed that those where the worst two weeks of their lives.

_He loves me not_

Rachel scowled from afar as she watched Fanny laugh at a joke Chad had just told her. She then decided that Fanny's shrill laugh was the most annoying noise she had ever heard in her life.

_He loves me_

Chad always looked out for the two girls like an older brother. He would never let anything happen to them.

_  
He loves me not_

The two girls scowled as they watched Chad flirt openly with his ex girlfriend, who looked like she was enjoying every minute of it.

_He loves me_

Rachel and Fanny watched with smiles as Chad defended them and told off his ex who kept insisting that they were nothing but snot nose brats who did crazy things to her when he wasn't looking.

_He loves me not._

When his ex girlfriend stormed out of the room, Chad then got into a heated argument with the girls after discovering some of the accusation that she had yelled earlier was true (She had proof of the girls pulling a prank on her, back when Operation Break-Up-Chad-And-His-Current-Girlfriend was ago.

_He loves me not._

Chad had changed as his "unregistered" thirteenth birthday advanced on him and became more hostile towards the two girls, more teenage like.

_He loves me not_

Rachel and Fanny both noticed this change and framed the other for Chad's behavior.

_He loves me not_

Rachel refused to come out of her office when Chad ended up running away from his decommission. She was still in shock.

_He loves me not_

It was just a small crush and even though Rachel and Fanny were over it, it was a crush they'd never forget

-Fin-

A/N: So this might not be your everyday average fic, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you could leave me a review telling me how much you liked (or disliked) this fic, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
